Water Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Water Creature Lore Perchta's devotion to order and balance has driven the form of creatures in large sweeping stages, each meant to put the others in check. The transformative properties of poison, ice, and the mind are all indicative of this controlling Deity's undercurrents. Water Creatures Chrysaora/Physalia The creation of the world initially left the seas and oceans a harsh, caustic place unfit for much life. Disapproving of this state, Perchta created the Chrysaorae. Delicate structures though they appear, they adapted well and began to feed upon the contamination in the water. There being no competition, and no shortage of food, they multiplied rapidly and acted like a giant, living filtration system. The poisonous attack they are now known so well for is an upshot of this, as the toxin is a collection of the impurities and contaminants in the water around them, stored in a vestigial stomach once used to feast upon the toxic seas. Toadfish/Puffer Fish Worried about the low levels of food (toxins) available for the first-born Chrysaorae, Toadfish were added along with many other species of swimmers into the great oceans. These bloated beings, although not the smoothest swimmers, could actually walk on the ocean floor with makeshift feet from their fins. Being full of poison and leaving behind poisoned prey, they became the most favored target of the jellies. Conversely, there was no shortage of Chrysaora to feed on, and an adversarial relationship was formed that allowed both species to flourish at the expense of other varieties of life. Blue Crawler/Abyss Crawler By the time the seas were cleaned enough that life became possible for other forms, the Chrysaora and puffer fish had multiplied and become so thick in the water that balance demanded a limit to their population. To solve this imbalance, Perchta returned to the deeps and crafted the blue crawler. Sturdier than anything that had come before and able to withstand the opening barrage of nearly any sea creature, the crawler was an evolved form of the simple squid, developing many claws for ocean floor travel, as well as being very fast in the water. These quick creatures feasted upon the sea's inhabitants and brought things more in check. Hunting in masses, these creatures pose a threat against even the largest colony of Chrysaorae. Arctic Squid/Arctic Octopus Realizing any successful new creature would require a tactic to escape the crawlers and avoid the poisons of the Chrysaora and Toadfish, the arctic squid and octopus were fashioned. Not straying far from their cold-water havens, they carved out a broad territory that was observed by most who did not want to become a dish best served cold. Their core body temperatures are considerably lower than the other creatures of the water- in fact, even lower than the water itself. Leaving a frosty residue wherever they swim, they have internal sacs that act as refrigerators, taking water in and chilling it. These mollusks can then blast the ultra-cold water at enemies or prey, instantly freezing solid matter. With this defense system, along with the temperatures of the North, other water creatures rarely venture into the depths of the Arctic. Mind Flayer/Ulitharid For eons, the sentient, intelligent Immortals of Eteru roamed the earth without any advances, but as time passed, the Elite Immortals built spacefaring crafts and shuttles, most importantly, a massive vessel known as a "Mothership". These ships, as planned by the ambitious Council, Ferried Immortals to colonize the universe. But some immortals refused, they prefer the stability of land. And so, they were abandoned on the barren earth, their immortality stripped away. During when the other Immortals dominated the void of space, the dissident immortals dived into the sea. They used their intelligence to erect magnificent cities and form a diplomatic bond with Water aboriginals. Their cleverness re-molded their body and ensured survival and it was in fact, so powerful it could wipe the mind and abilities of any creature they came across. This gave them immunity to the Toadfishes, immunity to the Chrysaorae, and even immunity from the Arctic squid, which they hunted to near-extinction as a delicacy before domesticating thier cousins, the Arctic Octopi. Then, the great cities of the Ulitharids decided to go to the surface. They bravely ventured to the land, and began to enslave several humanoid species, creations and followers of Gaia. These poor people were twisted to be able to live in thier new master's watery domain, but gained Ulitharid psionic powers. They brutally lashed out at their masters and once a ulitharid lose its power, the neural system will completely disintegrate. The collapse of Ulitharid sociaties gained these rebels a terrible name---Mind Flayer. While the original great cities of the Ulitharids (including Ry'leh and Ullanthis) have been destroyed in the Mind Flayer's rebellion and their numbers have receded, the formidable powers of both races are still the stuff of sea-town legends. The rebellion was suppressed by the most elite forces of Perchta's army. Both of the species are now protected by Perchta via a pact and are currently living in reserves separated far away. The Ulitharids later assisted Gaia in her attempt to save the remaining Great Elemental Gods (more on that story coming soon, on a new page!) -Most of the story by Bill Door, but some of it and the foundation was by Sweenej Ice Dragon/Arctic Dragon No one knows exactly how long these leviathans dwelled in the extreme deeps, a secret project of Perchta's devising, and some even say she will take the form of one of these creatures to spy on her creations and those that traverse her waters. Tales of creatures far larger than normal predators have been told long before history was recorded, though none can verify if these are simply old wives tales or accounts of the Ice Dragons. Their widespread notoriety began after Mercury gifted the water goddess's most beautiful creations the gift of true flight. Springing forth from the seas when they are called to be defenders of and fighters on the front line is a sight seldom seen but never forgotten. Feared by the Arctic Squids in the water and the terns of the air, the Ice Dragon is majestic in both worlds, a creature of pure predatory power. Comments Bill Door: Nice work! I like the references to other mythos that you used. Btw, the name I've given to the Great Elemental Goddess of Water (yes, female) is Perchia, the name of an actual deity. whoops, name should be "Perchta" Icybraker: Just some small edits. I love how the origin stories are blooming. I was wondering why this wiki had no origin stories, so I decided to revive the topic. Now everyone is doing it. Category:Fan-made Lore